1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of transmitting data between compact control stations using the Ethernet. Specifically, the invention relates to a method of performing TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) communication between compact control stations of a digital mobile communication system using the Ethernet to transmit/receive maintenance data without having errors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a digital mobile communication system is constructed of mobiles, base stations, control stations and base station managers. The base station manager (BSM) performs all operation maintenance functions including control station status management, information management, fault management, diagnosis management, shape management, etc. To carry out these operation maintenance functions, operation maintenance data has been conventionally transmitted/received between the BSM and control station through a network matching device of the BSM and a local CDMA interconnection network (LCIN) of the control station.
Meanwhile, a compact control station means a small-sized system capable of being installed in a place where a large-sized control station is difficult to set up, such as no-man's land. A compact control station having both of the functions of the large-sized control station and the BSM is recently being realized. The operation maintenance data is transmitted even between the compact control station and the BSM through their network matching device and LCIN.
In a prior art, the network matching device was installed at the BSM and a router called LCIN was set at the control station (or compact control station) in order to transmit/receive the maintenance between the BSM and the control station (or compact control station). The BSM and the control station (or compact control station) were connected to each other through RS-422. However, the prior art has the following problems. First of all, the network matching device of the BSM for performing the maintenance function is considerably expensive. Further, the RS-422 brings about loss of operation maintenance data when the distance between the BSM and control station (or compact control station) exceeds a predetermined range so that the distance is limited. In case of loss of the maintenance data, an upper layer application block has to sense the loss of the maintenance data because there is no function for compensating for the loss in the network matching device. Accordingly, it is difficult to transmit the operation maintenance data without having errors.